Blog użytkownika:Tysia123/Z tobą mogę polecieć nawet na koniec świata
Witajcie! Dokładnie rok temu opublikowałam na wiki moje pierwsze opowiadanie, oneshot, Wspomnienia potrafią być najokrutniejszym przeciwnikiem, dziś przychodzę do was z moim drugim opowiadaniem, będzie odrobinę dłuższe, jednak nie jakoś specjalnie, prawdę mówiąc nie wiem czy z wyjdzie z niego coś więcej, bo na razie mam napisaną dopiero pierwszą część, druga się pisze, a w głowie formuje się mglisty pomysł na ewentualną kontynuację, więc będę się prowadzić zasadą "wyjdzie w praniu". Na razie częstuję was początkiem, bo prologiem tego nie nazwę. thumb|346px|right|link= Akcja rozgrywa się przed JWS2, kiedy dodam następną część? Sie zobaczy :P Klasyczna porażka Wstęp WRUUUUUUMMM – Zagrzmiał róg, sygnalizując rozpoczęcie wyścigów smoków. Wyjątkowych wyścigów, bo odbywających się nie w dzień, a podczas nocy. Gdy jedynym źródłem światła była delikatna łuna księżyca, wydostająca się zza chmur, dwie, stosunkowo małych rozmiarów latarnie, które oświetlały jedynie podest, w którym znajdują się dziury, przez które uczestnicy wrzucają złapane owce, oraz latarnia stojąca obok tronu wodza Berk. Oznaczało to, że zawodnicy będą latać w wyjątkowych ciemnościach, bo – jakby nie patrzeć, nie mieli takiego luksusu jak elektryczność - w żadnym z domów nie świeciło się światło, na ulicach nie stały latarnie, ludzie polegali tylko na ogniu. Faktycznie, mogli zapalić wielkie pochodnie, które często były używane podczas ataku smoków, ale jak to określił Mieczyk „Będzie zabawniej jak zgasimy wszystkie światła”. No, więc wszystkie światła zostały zgaszone. Jeźdźcy wyjątkowo przystali na ten pomysł, ze względu na fakt, iż mogą poćwiczyć czujność, oraz zwinność i współprace wraz ze smokiem, bez polegania na zmyśle wzroku, co mogło być trudne, ale także bardzo przydatne, w sytuacji ataku na wioskę, lub innych zdarzeń losowych, których przecież smoczym opiekunom nie brakowało. Ale wracając do ścigających się, bo odrobinę zboczyłam z tematu. Cała piątka smoków wystartowała w mgnieniu oka. Zaczęli pędzić przed siebie z celem jak najszybszego zlokalizowania i schwytania owiec, czyli ich żywej przepustki do wygranej. Spytacie pewnie jaka jest nagroda, skoro nasi jeźdźcy tak pędzą na skręcenie karku? Otóż nie ma żadnej, wikingowie z natury urządzają sobie różne rywalizacje, tylko po to by być tym „najlepszym”, więc w zorganizowanych zawodach nie potrzebują nagrody, zwycięstwo to nagroda, to honor, to duma, gdy przegrasz… Cóż… Na pewno nie jesteś z tego zadowolony… W każdym razie. Każdy z zawodników udał się nad inną część wyspy. Właśnie trudność polegała na fakcie, iż owce biegały sobie po całej wyspie i wszystkich ten fakt odrobinę irytował, (choć wszyscy zawodnicy je wcześniej zgodnie wypuścili) bo nie będzie łatwe wytropienie ośmiu owiec w kompletnej gęstwinie. No, ale w końcu czego się nie robi dla zwycięstwa, nie? Rozdział pierwszy - To nie owca Śledzik szybował na swojej smoczycy kierując się linią brzegową. Polegał na świetle księżyca, oraz słuchu swoim, jak i dużo czulszym słuchu Sztukamięs. Nagle Gronkiel się zatrzymał. -Co tam zauważyłaś, Sztusiu? - Chłopak wpatrzył się w gęstwinę lasu po lewej. Gad wydał radosny dźwięk i pognał w stronę, w którą właśnie patrzał jego jeździec. Zaskoczony chłopak szybko złapał się siodła. Jeszcze bardziej przypatrując się gęstwinie, jak i wsłuchując się w każdy szmer. Rzeczywiście, coś mąciło ten spokojny krajobraz dźwięku. Nieokreślony dźwięk wydobywający się z miejsca przed nimi. Smok podleciał i złapał w łapy wełnianą kulkę, źródło nieokreślonych dźwięków. -No to mamy punkt! Cudownie Sztusia! Teraz wracamy do wioski! – Zawołał Śledzik i pognał wraz z swoim smokiem w kierunku domostw, by wrzucić zdobycz do siatki na swoje punkty. Tymczasem Sączysmark z Hakokłem krążył nad lasem, przy drugim końcu wyspy. Jeźdźcy zazwyczaj tutaj nie przylatywali na poszukiwania, bo też prawdopodobieństwo, że owce trafią tak daleko od domu było znikome, jednakże Sączysmark był przekonany, że tym razem może uda mu się złapać w tych okolicach jakieś owce. Tym bardziej, że zostały one wypuszczone wczoraj, więc prawdopodobieństwo tego według niego było ogromne. Szybowali razem nasłuchując oznak jakiejkolwiek zwierzyny, chłopak zaczynał się powoli niecierpliwić… -Hakokieł, musimy jak najszybciej coś znaleźć, bo inaczej przegramy! Nie możemy przegrać! Nie po raz dziesiąty! –Mówił histerycznym tonem – To by była nasza historyczna porażka! – Sączysmark znalazł sobie moment na narzekanie… Gdy nagle jego smok gwałtownie się zatrzymał i zapikował w dół. -Tak! Tak! Zaraz będziemy ją mieć! – Krzyknął wyciągając ręce w euforii do góry. Rozważny jeździec by tego nie zrobił. Zwłaszcza jeździec Koszmara Ponocnika, ponieważ wiedziałby, że mogłoby to być odrobinę niebezpieczne, ze względu na skłonności smoków tego gatunku do robienia psikusów swoim właścicielom. Ale Sączysmark puścił ręce, a Hakokieł wykonał gwałtowny zwrot zrzucając go całkowicie z siodła, po czym odlatując w górę w towarzystwie rozbawionych pomrukiwań. -HAKOKIEŁ!!! – Rozdarł się wkurzony chłopak. Niewątpliwie słyszeli go mieszkańcy wioski, siedzący na trybunach po drugiej stronie wyspy, pewnie rozległy się tam salwy śmiechu ludzi wyobrażających sobie kolejny psikus zafundowany przez Hakokła Sączysmarkowi, bo jeździec potrafi tak głośno krzyczeć tylko w takich momentach. Potwierdzone info. Nastolatek wylądował w krzakach. -Czkawka to się ma fajnie. – Mruknął chłopak wygrzebując się z zarośli. - Jego smok nie zrzuca za pierwszym lepszym razem z siodła tylko dlatego że ma na to ochotę! - Krzyknął w stronę swojego smoka krążącego nad koronami drzew i wydającego odgłosy, które prawdopodobnie były śmiechem. – Zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał ostatni! – Rzucił chłopak i ruszył w pierwszym lepszym kierunku. Nagle w krzakach obok coś się poruszyło. Jeździec zastygł w półkroku i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i rozchylił gałązki roślin. Spojrzało na niego kilkanaście par żółtych oczu. Jednego był pewien. Nie była to tak oczekiwana przez niego owca. Oczy rzuciły się na niego, choć jak się szybko przekonał nie były to same oczy, tylko kilkanaście małych Straszliwców. Upierdliwych Straszliwców. Krwiożerczych Straszliwców. Wrednych gadów, które z pewnością żądały jego krwi w zamian za wejście na ich teren. Przynajmniej tak sądził Sączysmark, od razu rzucił się do ucieczki, więc nie przekonał się jak bardzo zabójcze Straszliwce pragną jego krwi. *''Wiem, że krótki, za co przepraszam, ale w wordzie ten rozdział wydawał się dłuższy XD'' Rozdział drugi - Przegramy... Trudno... -HAKOKIEŁ! – Tym razem wołał z prośbą w głosie, przedzierając się przez krzaki. Tuż za nim leciała chmura małych smoczków. Oczywiście czerwony smok nawet nie pomyślał o uratowaniu swojego właściciela, bo gdyby było możliwe tarzanie się w powietrzu ze śmiechu to Hakokieł właśnie by to robił, ale była to ciężka do zdobycia umiejętność, więc „okropny gad” unosił się w powietrzu nad panem, a z jego paszczy wydobywał się rozbawiony skrzek. Podczas gdy Sączysmark uciekał przed chmarą malutkich gadów Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem krążyli nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że któraś z owiec trafiła w te strony, wpadła do zatoczki i aktualnie ma trudności z wydostaniem. -Przyjrzymy się bliżej? – Spytał Czkawka, Szczerbatek cicho mruknął i zanurkował w dół. Po chwili osiadł na ziemi. Chłopak zeskoczył z siodła i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Tak naprawdę niewiele widział, dlatego spojrzał na Szczerbatka, którego wzrok był znacznie lepszy w ciemności. Nocna Furia rozejrzała się po okolicy, po czym pognała w podskokach w znanym sobie kierunku. -Szczerbatek! Poczekaj! – Zawołał Czkawka tracąc prawie całkowicie towarzysza z widoku. No tak, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że smok jest koloru czarnego, a w zatoczce panuje prawie kompletne ciemność… Powodzenia Czkawka w znalezieniu Szczerbatka! Chłopak ruszył trochę po omacku w stronę, w której, tak mu się wydawało, znikł jego smok. -Szczerbatek? – Ponownie zawołał, nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Drzewa złowrogo szumiały, a oprócz tego Czkawka nie rozróżniał żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby stwarzać jego smok. A oczywiście zobaczyć go też nie mógł. Westchnął i zatrzymał się w miejscu. -Szczerbatek! Jutro się pobawimy w chowanego! Dzisiaj musimy wygrać wyścig – powiedział w pustkę. Nienawidził tej zabawy. Zwłaszcza w nocy. Szczerbatek zawsze wygrywał. Nagle coś przemknęło tak blisko brązowowłosego, że ten zachwiał się, ale na szczęście utrzymał równowagę. -Szczerbatek!- Zawołał z wyrzutem przyszły wódz odwracając się w kierunku, w którym prawdopodobnie był jego smok. Przypatrzył się pewnemu dziwnemu punktowi w oddali, wydawało mu się, że coś się tam poruszyło. Podszedł do tego miejsca ostrożnie, odsunął lekko krzaki stojące na jego drodze, ale zamiast zobaczyć tam spodziewaną owce poczuł jak coś okropnie ciężkiego rzuca się na niego i powala go na ziemie. -Szcerba – Czkawka nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ jego smok natychmiast zaczął go wylizywać. -Szczerba… Szczerbu… Szcer… SZCZERBATEK! Proszę… - Jęknął zdesperowany chłopak. Nocna Furia zaniechała swoich działam i usiała obok ze skruszoną miną uwalniając swojego jeźdźca. Brązwowłosy odetchnął, ale rozłożony płasko na ziemi nie miał siły wstawać. -Przegramy… Trudno – Mruknął przyszły wódz zamykając oczy i pragnąc tutaj zostać po kres swoich dni. Szczerbatek przewrócił oczami, zakłapał kilka razy paszczą i lekko obrażony wstał odchodząc w pewnym kierunku. -Ejeje, a ty niby dokąd? – Spytał chłopak lekko unosząc głowę i spoglądając na smoka, czy raczej ciemność, która powinna być jego smokiem. – A zresztą… - Brązowowłosy wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, ta ziemia nagle wydała mu się wyjątkowo miękka i przyjemna. Niewątpliwie zapadłby w przyjemny sen, gdyby nie coś, co nagle wyładowało na jego głowie, skutecznie utrudniało oddychanie i na pewno nie było Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka się natychmiast podniósł, co spowodowało zrzucenie nieprzyjemnego cosia, chłopak spojrzał w bok na owo stworzenie i ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał upragnioną owce. Obok niej siedział Szczerbatek z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha i wystawionym jęzorem. -Tak! Szczerbatek, wygramy to! – Zawołał radośnie jeździec Nocnej Furii, złapał owce i wskoczył na siodło swojego wierzchowca. Szczerbatek uradowany z faktu iż udało mu się „ożywić” swojego jeźdźca natychmiast wystrzelił w powietrze gnając w stronę wioski. Rozdział trzeci - Drzewo. Mieszyk i Szpadka wylądowali w lesie. Było na prawdę ciemno. Zsiedli z smoka i rozejrzeli się wokół. -Słuchaj, rozdzielamy się, szukamy owcy, a jak ją znajdziemy, to wracamy tu, jasne? - Zaczęła rzeczowo Szpadka. -Jasne. Jot, Wym, zostajecie tu. - Zgodził się Mieczyk i ruszył w pierwszą lepszą stronę. Szpadka poszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Należałoby sobie zadać pytanie, czy oboje ze swoją "świetną" orientacją w terenie będą potrafili znaleźć punkt wyjścia... Mieczyk powoli kroczył miedzy krzakami. -Owco... Owieczkoo... Kici kici... Pokaż się! - Nawoływał wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. -No wyłaź! - Zwołał, i zastygł w bezruchu, bo nagle coś dużego się przed nim poruszyło. -Taak! Chodź do tatusia! - Uradowany chłopak rzucił się w kierunku szelestu. Stworzenie, czymkolwiek było rzuciło się do ucieczki. I tak oto rozpoczęła się dość chaotyczna pogoń. Szpadka szła powoli nasłuchując dźwięków, które mógłby wydawać obiekt jej poszukiwań. Nagle krzaki obok niej zatrzęsły się. -Taak - szepnęła i rzuciła się na nie. -Auuuu! - zawyła z bólu, gdy wylądowała na ostrych gałęziach krzewu. Powoli się podniosła, zwierze, które miała nadzieję znaleźć stało tuż przed nią. Ponownie spróbowała je złapać, jednak biała owca rzuciła się do ucieczki. Dziewczyna popędziła jej śladem. Mieczyk właśnie przeżył spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z drzewem. Nie spodziewał się spotkać takiej przeszkody na swojej drodze, choć mógł przewidzieć, że skoro znajduje się w lesie, to o wpadnięcie na drzewo nie trudno, ale cóż, otrzepał się, dźwignął na nogi i popędził w kierunku, w którym znikła jego ofiara. *** Astrid z kolei krążyła nad bardziej skalistymi terenami wyspy, zazwyczaj przylatywała w to miejsce, i za każdym razem znalazła tutaj jakieś owce. Zniżyła bardziej lot, by lepiej widzieć to, co znajduje się na dole. Nie mogąc zauważyć nic szczególnego pokierowała Wichurę bliżej lasu, po czym dała jej znak, aby wylądowała. Rozejrzała się wokół. -Wichurko, widzisz coś? – Smoczyca rozglądała się czujnie po okolicy, widocznie coś ją zaniepokoiło. Nagle przestraszona nastroszyła kolce i cisnęła nimi tuż obok Astrid. Najwidoczniej faktycznie coś zauważyła. Zaskoczona dziewczyna natychmiast zrobiła unik i odwróciła się w stronę zagrożenia. -Aaa, nie zabijaj mnie! Ją zabij, ale nie mnie – Usłyszała żałosny jęk zza krzaków. Blondynka westchnęła zrezygnowana. -Mieczyk, Szpadka, wyłaźcie – Mruknęła poirytowana odsłaniając krzaki. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nikogo tam nie znalazła. -Nic z tego, wygrana jest nasza! – Usłyszała nad sobą, natychmiast się uchyliła, bo Jot i Wym przelatywali niebezpiecznie blisko ziemi. Na nich siedziało rodzeństwo Thorston, a każde z nich trzymało w rękach po jednej, wełnianej owcy. Jak się to się stało, że dorwali oni owce i do tego odnaleźli Jota i Wyma? To już na zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą... -Ja wam zaraz dam wasza – Mruknęła wściekła Astrid przez zęby, i już wskakiwała na Wichurkę, by ruszyć w pogoń za złodziejami. -Beee – zabrzmiało coś z dołu. Zdziwiona dziewczyna zamarła i rozejrzała się po ziemi, ujrzała tam małe, włochate zwierzątko. -Ha! – Wojowniczka szybko zeskoczyła, chwyciła owce i z powrotem wskoczyła na siodło. -Lecimy Wichurka! – zawołała. – A uradowana smoczyca natychmiast wzbiła się w powietrze. – Po wygraną! Trzeba dognić te chwalipięty! Czkakwa szybko pojawił się w centrum wioski, wrzucił swoją zdobycz do kosza zdobywając jeden punkt. Widownia zagrzmiała wiwatami. Chłopak krytycznym wzrokiem przyjrzał się siatkom. Jeden punkt dla Śledzika, jeden dla niego, a dla całej reszty nic, najwidoczniej jeszcze nie przylecieli z poszukiwań. -Jeszcze mamy szanse to wygrać Mordko! – Poinformował Nocną Furię uradowany. Smok zamruczał cicho z aprobatą. Oczywiście, że wygrają, są najlepiej dobranym duetem, a on sam najbardziej inteligentnym i najszybszym smokiem w całym archipelagu, inni nie mieli z nimi szans! Czarny smok skoczył w dół i natychmiast poderwał się do góry, kierując się nad las. Trzeba zdobyć kolejny punkt. Nie ulecieli daleko gdy nagle Szczerbatek drastycznie się zatrzymał. Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że Czkawka prawie spadł z siodła, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. -Co się stało, Mordko? – spytał zaniepokojony rozglądając się na boki. Smok tylko cicho warknął, co miało znaczyć coś w stylu „Zamknij się, właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć”. Nasłuchiwał chwilę, aż usłyszał już wyraźnie, szybkie uderzanie stosunkowo małych skrzydełek. Szybko zapikował i wrócił w stronę wioski. Może uda im się zdobyć dodatkowy punkt bez błądzenia w zaroślach. Czkawka pochylił się nad grzbietem przyjaciela gdy wyczuł, że ten szykuje się do szybkiego lotu. Nie wiedział co prawda gdzie się kieruje, tak naprawdę niewiele widział, ale ufał swojemu przyjacielowi, a ten jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Wrócili z powrotem do wioski, co lekko zdziwiło przyszłego wodza, ale natychmiast zrozumiał posunięcie Szczerbatka. Do podestu z koszami podlatywał właśnie Śledzik z Sztukamięs, która w łapach trzymała białą owce. Czkawka pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. -Nie damy im zdobyć tego punktu, co nie Mordko? – szepnął, na co Szczerbatek zareagował cichym warknięciem, mającym znaczyć „Oczywiście, że nie” i jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył. Śledzik podskoczył przestraszony gdy zorientował się, że pikuje na niego Nocna Furia. -Pospiesz się Sztusiu! – Pisnął klepiąc lekko swoją smoczyce, która również lekko się zaniepokoiła, co poskutkowało wypuszczeniem z łap trzymanego zwierzęcia. - O nie! – Dało się słyszeć bezradny głos Ingermana, Szczerbatek złożył skrzydła, Czkawka wychylił się z siodła by złapać owce. -Ha! – Krzyknął brązowowłosy, czując w rękach wełnę, odrobinę za wcześnie, bo ta natychmiast wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk. -Ha! – Zawołał Śledzik gdy owca wpadła prosto do jego kosza – Jeszcze zobaczymy kto wygra! – Powiedział, i natychmiast ruszył z Sztukamięs z powrotem w stronę lasu. Czkawka był równie zdziwiony jak Szczerbatak. Smok skręcił i przeleciał pod koszami, istotnie, Śledzik miał aktualnie dwa punkty. Wymienił z swoim smokiem zdziwione spojrzenia i już mieli ruszać w niezamieszkaną stronę wyspy, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk skrzydeł dwóch smoków. Nadlatywali bliźniacy i Astrid. Rozdział czwarty - Ostatnia owca... A Sączysmarka dalej goniły Straszliwce. Właściwie to chyba nic ciekawego, wróćmy do bliźniaków, Czkawki i Astrid. Bliźniacy znaleźli się właściwie na całkiem niefortunnej pozycji. Z przodu kierował się na nich Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem, choć jeszcze nie zdążyli go zauważyć, a z tyłu goniła ich wściekła Astrid. Choć chyba to zdenerwowana blondynka stanowiła większe zagrożenie. W dodatku miała topór… A wiecie, wściekła Astrid, topór… No, mniejsza, poczekamy na rozwój wydarzeń. Wichura zbliżała się do Zębiroga coraz bardziej, choć ten także szybko uciekał, Jot i Wym musieli się dostać jak najszybciej do koszy, bo inaczej nici z punktów. Byli coraz bliżej. Mieczyk wyciągnął już ręce razem w owcą, by wrzucić ją do dziury. Uniósł je do góry w mieć większy rozmach. I nagle poczuł podmuch wiatru, a stworzenie, które trzymał w rękach jakby rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Chłopak zdziwiony podniósł dłonie do oczu. -E, siostra, owca mi wyparowała – powiedział wielce zdziwiony, w końcu takie wyparowanie owcy nie było normalne, nie? Szpadka zdążyła już wrzucić swoją wełnianą kulkę do siatki, więc mieli przynajmniej jeden punkt. -Aaagr, przez ciebie straciliśmy punkt – Jego siostra najzwyczajniej w świecie rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. No, może nie najzwyczajniej, ponieważ siedziała na smoku i musiała się odrobinę wychylić, ale Mieczyk nie był jej dłużny, wiec po chwili wywiązała się stosunkowo nie niebezpieczna bójka. A w koszu należącym do Czkawki wylądowała kolejna owca. Czkawka wrzuciwszy owce do kosza po czym ruszył w stronę Astrid. Zamierzał z Szczerbatkiem zastosować taką samą taktykę jak z Mieczykiem i Szpadką, czyli delikatne i niezauważalne podlecenie i wyrwanie owcy, gdy właściciel się tego nie spodziewa. Niestety nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli, bo Wichura zrobiła się niespokojna, a Astrid zdążyła się zorientować, że poza bliźniakami ma też inne towarzystwo, któremu w żadnym wypadku nie odda wygranej. Pochyliła się natychmiast w dół, bez słów dając znak Wichurce, by tak przyśpieszyła i skierowała się ku ziemi. Szybko przeleciały pod podestem z siatkami i zanim Czkawka zdążył się zorientować zdobyła punkt wrzucając zdobycz do kosza. Mieczyk i Szpadka w dalszym ciągu się bili, najwidoczniej woleli to niż szukanie owiec, nie istotne. Przynajmniej Astrid zapomniała w swojej wściekłości o toporze, bo w takim momencie mieliby dosłownie przerąbane. A Astrid zapomniała, ponieważ miała teraz większy problem na głowie niż dwoje bliźniaków. Ona miała tylko jedną owce, a Śledzik i Czkawka aż dwie. Czkawkę mogła sobie wybaczyć, był naprawdę dobrym jeźdźcem, żeby nie powiedzieć, że doskonałym, ale Śledzik? Nie, musi jak najszybciej znaleźć kolejną owce, bo sobie tego nie wybaczy. *** A Śledzik leciał właśnie z powrotem do centrum wioski z kolejną owcą. Wyjątkowo mu się poszczęściło w tym etapie, teraz tylko musi dopilnować, by nikt mu jej nie zabrał. Wraz z zbliżaniem się do budynków nasłuchiwał każdego szumu, nie chciał zostać zaskoczony, tak jak ostatnio. I chyba po raz kolejny dopadło go szczęście, bo wokół podestów z siatkami było pusto, wiec bez żadnych problemów wrzucił trzecią już owce do swojej dziury. -No, Sztusiu, idzie nam znakomicie, mamy już trzy owce!- Zawołał uradowany Śledzik. Nagle zabrzmiał głośny dźwięk trąby. -Ostatnia owca – szepnął Śledzik rozglądając się wokół. Pierwszy etap wyścigów smoków dobiegał końca, któryś z jeźdźców znalazł ósmą owcę buszującą po lesie i właśnie leci wrzucić ją do kosza. Róg ma być znakiem dla wszystkich, by zaniechali poszukiwań i wrócili do wioski, bo niedługo rozpocznie się drugi etap. Gdy tylko ostatni zawodnik wrzuci owce do siatki. Rozdział krótki... Przepraszam, że tak długo nic nie wstawiałam, ostatni tydzień wakacji nie było mnie, a teraz gdy rozpoczęła się szkoła, wiadomo, mniej czasu, nie wiem co będzie z przyszłymi nextami, bo rozdział piaty mam napisany, tyle, ze z 6 już jest problem, ale myślę, że najwyżej będę publikować z jakimś opóźnieniem, zobaczy się... ''A jak myślicie? Kto leci z ostatnią owcą?'' I ten, dajcie znać jak zauważycie jakieś błędy... Mogłam coś przeoczyć... Na Berk rozgrywa się nocny wyścig smoków, jak sądzicie, kto wygra? Czkawka i Szczerbatek Astrid i Wichura Sączysmark i Hakokieł Śledzik i Sztukamięs Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania